


All In A Day's Work

by marsakat



Series: Broken People, we're here to fix you (hospital AU) [4]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Falling In Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 18:30:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6969268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsakat/pseuds/marsakat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler is a basketball player and he gets injured during a game; Josh works in an emergency room and kinda falls in love with his cute patient.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All In A Day's Work

**Author's Note:**

> save one life and you're a hero, save a thousand lives and you're a nurse

Josh loves being an ER nurse because you never know what’s going to be coming through the door next.  Could be a massive trauma or heart attack, or something as simple as a case of the flu.  He’s the first one to see and assess the patient, so that means he totally mentally calls dibs on the patient sitting on the stretcher in bed 10.  It’s kinda against the rules to date a patient, and while he may be a nurse (which means he’s practically superhuman), Josh is still human after all.  

The patient is around Josh’s age, and very good looking, so Josh totally starts stuttering at the introduction he has said thousands of times before (“Hello, my name is Josh and I’m your nurse.  What brings you here today?”).

“I was playing basketball and I made this sick jump shot but I landed on my friend and I think I broke my leg,” He was clutching his injured limb and wincing. 

Josh had absolute butterflies going through his questions and he had to keep reminding himself he’s a professional.  It didn’t help that the patient, or Tyler as he insisted Josh address him by his first name, was enduringly polite even though he was in a great deal of pain.  An x-ray confirmed that it was indeed broken and needed to be reduced.  Tyler looked absolutely terrifed, and rightfully so because that meant an orthopedic doctor was going to snap his bone back into place.  Granted they gave him some medicine to relax, but Josh took the shameless opportunity to hold his hand during the procedure.

By the time they fit a boot on and it’s time to discharge him, Josh is hopelessly head over heels for this guy but there’s no way to ask him out since, again,  _it’s against the rules_. They had a really long conversation after giving Tyler his paperwork about how he was in a band and how this was a major setback for some show he was playing next week.  

“I’m still going to do it, but I won’t be able to jump around much or climb.”

“Maybe you need me to go to keep an eye on you.”

“You should come,” Tyler said earnestly, “I’m serious.”

Josh’s heart gave a little jump and he decided that come hell or high water he was going to go.  Tyler wouldn’t be his patient at that point so it wasn’t a conflict of interest, after all.  Checking his schedule, Josh was relieved to see he had that weekend off.  

He spent most of that day panicking that going to the gig would be totally creepy or Tyler wouldn’t remember him (he had just been given mild sedation when the invitation was made).  But when he made it to the little venue, Tyler hobbled over to him to enthusiastically say hello and introduce Josh to his band members as “a super badass nurse.” 

And that was the beginning of it all.  Josh would join them on tour when he was able to get a bunch of days off in a row (only having to work 3 days a week meant Josh was able to have a lot of free time), starting off in the van and helping out with the shows.  They were dating without any fanfare; it was just the natural course of things.  Josh was Tyler’s and they’d lie in the back for hours just talking about Josh’s crazy ER stories while Tyler ran fingers along his spine.  

The band got bigger, and a mattress in the back of a van turned into an actual bus with bunks.  They’d clear the junk bunk so Josh could have a place to sleep for the week he’d join them (it’s not feasible to have him squeeze into Tyler’s bunk, though they try a lot), and the fans they accumulated adored Tyler’s nurse-boyfriend (Josh was surprised at his surge of new followers on social media).  As the band got bigger, even patients started to recognize Josh.

It felt like Tyler’s band was on the precipice of something big when the car accident happened. 

Well, it doesn’t happen _to_ them, but they came upon it in the middle of the highway late at night and the bus driver stopped at the wreckage of four cars on an interstate in the middle of nowhere.  They immediately called 911 while Josh sprinted right off the bus holding the first aid kit.  A few of the people were out of their cars and seemed only minorly injured, but the most damaged vehicle had a little boy screaming in the backseat as his mother sat pulseless in the front.

He didn’t even stop to think about the immensity of the situation, just relying on experience and training.  Josh pulled her out and immediately began CPR, while firmly directing the bystanders around to help the other injured people.  At the second pulse check, he felt a heartbeat and the relief was dizzying though he needed to keep giving her rescue breaths until the EMS arrived.

Later the bus continued on the road with everyone huddled in the front lounge, too upset to go to bed, except Josh who was already asleep in his bunk.  No one knew that in a few short hours some news crew would pick up the story and it would spread, giving them more attention and radio play.  They didn’t care about the fame that they would receive, their horrified minds replaying the images from the accident.  All they hoped for was for the woman to survive (and she did).

Tyler slid into Josh's bunk, and he opened his arms to let Tyler settle against his chest.

“How are you able to sleep?  You just, like, saved a life,” Tyler said into Josh’s skin.

“Oh yeah, I guess so,” Josh yawned.

And it was in that moment Tyler decided he was going to marry the hell out of the man who had saved so many lives already that this was normal for him.

**Author's Note:**

> prompt me @ teeentyonepilots on tumblr. 
> 
> Alternative ending: Josh gets back into playing drums and joins the band, because who seriously doesn't want to just quit their job and be a rockstar?


End file.
